Sweet Love
by DarkAngel2503
Summary: Being in a new school and already given the position of the Vice Chair. She is looking for her 'man of destiny'. Will Kagome find him? Itachi/Kagome.
1. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Idea:** Based off a Manga called 'A Boy's Sweet Love'. Thanks to The Lovely Kaykai-sama .

**Summary: **I transferred in Shikon no Konoha, longed to find my 'man of destiny'. I met him on my first day at school, he laughed when I told him about my dream. I got angry and knocked my head against his. And suddenly I found myself in the position of the Vice Chair of the Student Committees.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter One – Sleeping Beauty

A privately owned, well known, traditional school — Shikon no Konoha. I - Kagome Higurashi transferred to this school and it was my first day. My mother and father met each other in this school. I studied hard and transferred to this school in hope to find my destined man too.

I wandered in this school on my own because I wanted to see the school before classes start. There were so many halls and many of them looked similar to each other. I was admiring the building and did not keep track of where I was going. Somehow, I got lost. I heard the school was huge; however, I did not expect it to this big.

It was just my bad luck. Moreover, there were no other students to ask. I leant against a pole and sighed. I wished I had the map of the school with me. I turned left and intended to look at the sky but a big building blocked my sight. Making out of glasses, the building reflected the sunlight. Around the building, you could see trees, plant and flowers.

Looking at it, I mused for a long moment. Then it clicked in my head. _'This is the greenhouse mama told me about.' _I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Well, I am lost anyway, so why not take a look at it?" I asked myself and skipped towards the greenhouse. I just hoped no one has locked it up. Standing in front of the building, my heart began to pound loudly against my chest and I put a hand over to calm it down. I was nervous and did not know why. Slowly I reached out for the doorknob and paused for a moment.

Then I opened the door. My eyes widened. In front of my way, there were beds of roses. I saw many roses – red, yellow, pink, white, black and blue roses. Building a looked-like rainbow, they are bloomed beautifully.

I was glad that I decided to have a look at the greenhouse. I stepped closer, took one of the red rose carefully, and breathed in its wonderful scent. The scent reminded me of spring. I began to explore the greenhouse and stopped in my track when I came upon a sleeping beauty.

He was beautiful. His black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face made him the most beautiful that I have ever saw. He looked so peaceful. He was resting against the glasses of the greenhouse. _'Surprise. Someone is taking a nap here.'_ I thought while looking at his handsome face.

I approached him quietly, not wanting to wake him up from his nap. As I came closer and closer, my heart hammered against my chest and I was afraid he might hear it. Then I reached out to touch his so soft-looking hair. Before my fingers made contact with his hair, a hand grabbed my arm, asked, "Who is this?", and then yanked me down causing me to fall.

I could hear the rustle of the roses when I fell. After a while, I noticed a pair of strong arms holding me against his chest. When his arms released me, I got up and apologised but stuck at the first word when I got a look at his face so close.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****Notes:** **I know I am an evil but I could not help but leave the chapter like this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me if I should continue on this story or not. You will decide if keep writing on it or not, so please review.


	2. Man of Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Two – Man of Destiny

Kagome was speechless. Never in her still young life has she ever seen such a handsome boy before. Even if she did, none of them could be compared with this boy in front of her._ 'Oh my god,'_ was the only thought that run in her mind. Looking up at his forehead, she gasped at the sight of his blood. _'It must happen as he caught me when I fell. It is my fault.'_

"That is a thorn. It must hurt." Kagome said concern lay in her voice. Hearing her concern, he replied, "Do not worry."

Kagome ignored his answer and told him to be still. Then she cooped up his face, her lips against his forehead and she stuck her tongue out licking his wound clean. His eyes widened at her action through Kagome did not see it. Kagome released him when she finished her task, clapped her hands together she smiled at him. "It is fine now."

He did not say anything but only stared at her. Kagome confused, tilted her head and was not aware how cute she looked to him. He chuckled silently making her heart stop beating because of the warm and soothing sound.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," answered Kagome. "I am a freshman here. Starting today." Kagome told him smiling. He was surprised.

"A transfer student?" He paused and looked at her. "How rare." He mused with a glint in his eyes.

"Wasn't it hard to get in here?" He asked her. Kagome nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "However, I wanted to come here, so I studied very hard after we moved to this town."

"Why?" He asked and was impressed after the all this school had high expectations of its students. It was not easy to attend this school, for you have to take test to be accepted. Kagome giggled. Kagome smiled and looked at him with tender eyes that a female would look at her love only.

"My parents met each other here," Kagome told him. "They are still deeply in love with each other and I thought I could find my man of destiny here, too."

"So…" Kagome stopped when she noticed he was chuckling at her.

"Man of destiny?" he asked. "Girls like fantasies," he said and chuckled a bit more.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and anger built up in her blood. She forced a fake smile and said, "Excuse me..."

Without warning, she whammed her forehead against his.

"You…"

"Do not underestimate me. It is fantasy. I believe my destiny leads to my significant other."

"It is the power girls acquire to love." She smiled - her eyes glowed with determination. His eyes widened then a little, and barely noticeable smile formed on his lips.

"I see. Then…" he approached Kagome, lifting her chin he looked in her eyes. Kagome's cheek slowly but clearly reddened at their closeness

"Can I be your man of destiny, Ka-go-me?" Kagome shivered at his huskily voice. Slowly, he bent head down. His face came closer and closer.

She did not hear anything but her heartbeat. Her heart hammered against her chest and she knew he could hear it as well.

Her eyes now focused on his lips that were dangerously near hers – maybe only half an inch far away. Kagome then squeezed her eyes tightly together.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes:** This is the other part of the former chapter 01. I divided chapter into two parts. This chapter is not a new chapter. ^^


	3. Desire

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to:** kags521, WraithReaper, Lunar-lily, MelloPocky, Kuroi 002

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Three – Desire

Just before his lips touched hers, he heard a familiar voice called out his name. _'Perfect timing.'_ he scowled at his cousin. Still standing so close to her, he watched as the girl began to open her eyes and blushed when her eyes met his eyes once again.

He caressed her cheeks with his thump and enjoyed her soft skin. He could her racing heart. _'I will have you, Kagome' _He told her through his eyes.

"Someone is calling me. Time's over." He told her, releasing his hold of the girl he turned and left. The girl collapsed as the legs couldn't stand anymore. He stopped at the door. Looking back at her with steely determination, he said.

"See you, Kagome." He smirked when he saw her raising her fingers to her lips. She looked so dazed and he chuckled to himself upon the sight and left her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

My heart still hammered against my chest as I remember the feeling of his breathing ghosting over my lips. At that moment, I thought my heart would burst through my chest. I was disappointed has he stopped in his track when someone called him. I was relieved too, because I would know how to react if he were to kiss me.

When I felt he loosen his hold, I cracked my eyes open and blushed when I saw the lust in his eyes as his thump caressed my cheeks. When he let go of me completely, I collapsed on the ground - having no strength to hold myself upright anymore. With a shaking hand, I slowly lift my fingers to my lips as if trying to protect my innocent lips.

He stood there, in front of the door as the sunlight touching his skin. Looking like a god, he turned and smirked at me. I felt my heart swell up and lost it steady rhythm. I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ear. I looked at his retreating back. I felt my racing heart calmed down.

_"Can I be your man of destiny?" _He had asked me and made it sound like he really wanted to.

"He was just teasing me …but." I was thrilled of the thought to see him again of hearing his smooth voice again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He stood there and waited for his cousin to reach him.

"Itachi." His cousin called him and said person turned to his cousin.

"Shisui…" he acknowledged.

"I thought you would be here. And…" He stopped. "What happened?" His cousin asked him instead of continuing where he had stopped.

"What?"

"You look pleased." His cousin answered.

"Yeah? Maybe it is because I had a karmic encounter." Itachi told his cousin truthfully. He watched as his cousin's eyes widened in shock.

"Huh?" His cousin's disbelief in his voice couldn't be overheard.

"That girl…" Itachi began. His lips formed a smirk when he continued. "She had that kind of eyes I desire." His mind showed him the girl when she smiled and her eyes glowed with determination. He chuckled and told his cousin.

"I really want her, no matter what." His eyes glowed with desire and want.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes:** Here is the next chapter of 'Sweet Love'. I am writing on the fourth chapter but I don't know when I will be able to finish it. So while I am busy with the next chapter, everyone please enjoy this. R&R please. Ja ne!


	4. Announcement of the Vice Chair

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: **WraithReaper and OhSoKrispy77

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Four – Announcement of the Vice Chair

Students gathered in the assemble hall. Here and there were murmurs but I didn't hear them. I wondered why they have a meeting in the middle of a semester. _'It must be something important.'_

"Hello." A voice behind me greeted. And I turned to the voice that belonged to a girl with braids.

"You're lucky that we have a meeting on your first day, Higurashi-san." She said. I silently agreed with her.

"Our Student Committee Chair is very handsome." She continued and giggled madly. A girl next to her nodded her head in agreement. I blinked.

"Really?" I asked them.

"We only have one Committee for both Junior and Senior High School. He is the first person ever chosen from Junior High." The girl with short hair explained with a dreamy look on her face.

"He is the heir of the Uchiha Corp. He has fame, power and look – really the top of Shikon no Konoha." Her friend next to added and blushed. _'That kind of person exists?'_ I thought. While I was busy with my own thoughts the two girls continued.

"It's a temporary meeting today. I wonder what happened." The girl with braids asked her friend.

"Maybe, they will pick the Vice Chair?" Her friend said and the other one squawked joyfully. That called me to attention.

"Eh? You don't have a Vice Chair?" I asked them confused and wondered how that could be.

"Our Vice chair can only be picked by our Chair…" Blushing, one of them answered me. "And the reason is…" Her friend cut her off. And the murmur became louder around us. I noticed that girls are more excited than the boys.

"Hey, the _Mr Chairman_ is coming!" The girl squealed and she and her friend had their full attention on the platform. Dejectedly, I too turned to see who was coming. My eyes widened.

"I…Itachi-kun." I said if a bit loud. I didn't know the Student Chair was Itachi-kun.

Looking at my direction, he smirked and held the microphone close to his lips. His smirk caused my heart fasten and I held a hand over it. _'Did he just look at me?'_

"High School Freshman, Kagome Higurashi." He began. My heart beat louder and louder as I waited. From the corner of eyes I could see several girls snapped their heads at me but my eyes were focused on Itachi-kun.

"Today, I appoint you to the position of the Vice Chair of the Student Committees. That's all." He announced and turned to left. I stood there, shocked. I blinked. _'What does it mean…?'_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****Notes: *****laugh* Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last one and will enjoy this one too. Reviews are always nice and they will brighten my day. **  
><strong>


	5. Unknown Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to:** o0Kobato-hime.0.o , Lunar-Lily , Sugar0o , 'unknown person', vampires4444 and WraithReaper

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Five – Unknown Jealousy 

While she was occupied with her own thoughts she didn't notice the glare many girls sent towards her. The two girls next to her bombarded her with questions. They both sounded very angry and jealously fogged their mind and eyes.

"Higurashi…" A voice called out her name, filled with hated and anger. When Kagome didn't turn to it, the girl gripped Kagome's shoulder and forced her to turn to the voice. Kagome turned, blinking when the girl and her friend glared at her and demanded an answer of her.

"Why were you picked?" The girl hissed at Kagome.

"Do you know him?" The other girl said through clenched teeth and Kagome sweat-dropped. _'What's wrong with all of them?'_

"Ah…do I know him? It must be a joke. I can't do the job as Vice Chair." Slowly and carefully Kagome tried to soothe them. But instead of the calming effect Kagome was expecting, it was the opposite. The girls seemed more enraged than calming and Kagome felt at lost.

"What!" They all screamed at her. "Are you gonna reject him?" Now Kagome was at lost. She didn't understand what the girls were aiming at. _'What do they mean by rejecting him? He didn't ask me out, did he?'_

Suddenly the murmurs and whispers got louder 'Who is she?' 'Who does she think she is?' Some of the girls shot her dirty looks; others scowled at her and a few girls shot her a death glare. _'I didn't do anything wrong, so how come the girls are acting like this?'_

"_Only_ the Vice Chair has the permission to go near the Chair." _'What…Why?' _Kagome frowned at that. _'What does that mean?'_

"Why **_you_**?" A voice yelled at her. "I can't and **won't** accept it." Kagome took a step back.

"No," whispered a despaired Kagome. Her hands trembled. _'This is not my old school.'_ Kagome kept remind herself. She shut her eyes tightly and hoped this was all a bad dream.

When Kagome felt a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled towards a muscular chest, her eyes bolt open. She felt her blood rushed in her veins. Her heart raced with speed, she didn't know it could.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes: **Yosh! Next chapter is here. I didn't even think that I could upload before Friday. This one is a little shorter – I believe – than the other ones. However, I hope you will enjoy it like the other chapters. Review is the source of this story for it to continue. XD**  
><strong>


	6. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: Sugar0o**, WrenRenRem , Tsuchi no'Kage , X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X , Animealover , **WraithReaper**, x0SilverFeathersx0 for reviewing to my story and adding me for fav. and alert.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Six – Rescue

I turned to look at the person who has his or her arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes widened when I recognised the person holding me. It was Itachi-kun. He held me close as he spoke to the students.

"Silence." He commanded and everyone went quiet. It was impressive. No one even dared to exchange looks. The students all focused on Itachi-kun and me. I turned a shade of red darker than I already was when he squeezed my hip.

"Embarrassing." He said. I watched as the girl looked horrified at his comment. Their panic was oblivious.

"Uchiha-sama…we…" One of them tried to say but Itachi-kun cut her off.

"I chose Kagome," His voice firm and left no room for objections even though he added. "If you disagree, then tell me personally and not harassing Kagome about my choice."

All of them looked stunned. They avoided meeting Itachi-kun's eyes. Some of the girls still sent me death glares. However, when Itachi-kun sent them one of his own they ducked their head down.

Suddenly I found myself facing Itachi-kun. Our eyes met. I felt the heat under my cheeks and heard my heart fasten its pace at his insensitive stare. His hand travelled up to my arm and rested there.

"Are you overwhelmed with what has happened?" He asked me, his voice tender and warm. I didn't hear his question as my eyes were watching those soft-looking lips move. He squeezed my arm a little bit – not much to hurt me.

"Ah…I…" I stammered when I realised he was talking to me.

"Why don't we go somewhere we can talk without interruption?" He smiled and the beat of my heart quickened.

"Come with me." He said, taking my hand in his hand and led me out of the assemble hall.


	7. Captured

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: ****WraithReaper**, The Lovely Kaykai-sama , vampires4444 and Searece for reviewing to my story and adding me for fav. and alert.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Seven – Captured

Itachi led her to the Student Committee Conference Room. When he opened the door his cousin walked towards him.

"Itachi." His cousin greeted him.

"Kagome," He said, and gestured her to come near. "This is Shisui Uchiha, Student Committee Treasurer. He is my cousin, too." She blinked. With one look he notified Shisui to leave. His cousin understood.

"I excuse myself." His cousin said. As his cousin walked past him, he whispered.

"Shisui," He said and his cousin stopped. "Don't let anyone in." He commanded and his cousin answered with a soft 'yes'.

Itachi watched as Kagome gazed the room in amazement. She seemed really excited. He smirked.

"Wow, it looks wonderful." She exclaimed. While she was admiring the Conference Room, he locked the door and made sure she didn't hear the soft 'click'.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he moved closer to her. "You can use it as you like." He continued and stood now only a few inches far away from her.

"I…just came here…" She began. "I don't know if I can…" Itachi wasn't pleased with her reply but that can be change. He placed his hand under her chin in order to look at her properly.

"You don't want to be with me?" He asked and listened to her quickly fast beat of her heart.

"I…It's …not like that…" Her cheeks were dusted with a light blush as she tried to avoid his eyes, which was a difficult thing to do when he held her chin up.

"Then it's good. I want you to be here." He told her and asked himself if he should inform her of the job she was going to do. _'I will show her.'_ He allowed a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Kagome, the Vice Chair has another name." He told her and saw her tiling her heads to one side, confused. _'She's cute.'_

"Can you guess?" He asked her. She shook her head 'no.'

"The Queen." His eyes took on a mischievous glint. He watched as her eyes widened. She suddenly backed off. He was surprised, through one couldn't see it.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

"Ah…well," she said and hurried towards the door. Her hands on the doorknob she said.

"I…I need to wash my hands." She tried to open the door and was shocked to notice that it wouldn't open.

"It…is locked…?" She asked timidly. He almost felt guilty.

"Of course…" He answered her standing right behind her. One hand rested on her shoulder as the other combed her long black hair, he whispered huskily in her ear.

"So that Kagome won't run away." Grabbing her wrist he pulled her body to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes: **Enjoy this chapter everyone because you will have to wait long for the next chapter. I'm very busy with the following week coming that I won't be able to update. Thanks for understanding. Have fun.^^**  
><strong>


	8. The Queen

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: ****WraithReaper**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, MoonStarRose, kags521, Gemma945 and Gin-Hoshi-Kasumi for reviewing to my story and adding me for fav. and alert.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Eight – 'The Queen'

Before she could react he grabbed her around the waist and crashed his lips against hers. Kagome blinked, shocked.

When she didn't react, using his free hand he tilted her head to have a better access and deepened the kiss when she opened with the intent of gasping. Kagome could not help but moan when his tongue met hers.

Her legs went weak and she would fall if it weren't for Itachi-kun firm grip on her. Kagome panted after he pulled back a little bit, his lips still brushing hers.

"I-Itachi…-kun?" Kagome breathed heavily.

"Kagome…" He said, turned her back to him and freed her ribbon. With a quick move he tore her blouse open as he licked the shell of her ear. Kagome realised what he was going to do, tried to hide her exposed chest and escape his grab.

"No! Why?" Desperate, she tried to get away from him. He didn't even think about letting her go.

"Why? Don't you understand?" He asked chuckling. His hand travelled up her back and opened her bra and then it found the way to back her breasts grabbing one of them and squeezed it.

"This is the reason they called you '_Queen'_." He explained.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes: **Hehe! *grins for ear to ear* He is moving very fast it seems, ne? He is after all the 'King' and she's the 'Queen'. I think now her role is clear, ne? I kind of like a forward Itachi. *dreamy look*Oh yeah I forgot to mention, when I started writing this story I had the feeling that I have read it somewhere. I can't remember. *sighs*

If anyone know of the mana please tell me so that I put a disclaimer on it. Thanks in advance.

You guys know? I don't fully understand why, but I like reading stories with lemons. *avoid meeting readers' eyes* I especially enjoy reading Sugar0o's stories. It amazing, really. I recommand to everyone who hasn't read them yet.

Because of her (I am sorry if its wrong) wonderful and really amazing skill and imagination I wanted to try to write a short lemon too. And to be honest, I sucks at it. It's really hard. *yank at my long hair* I can imagine what happen and how it should be like. It's just I can't write it down on paper. *cries*

I had plan to have a short lemon in this story - reason why it is rated 'M'. I think I should just cancel the whole thing. *sighs deeply* Anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone. Oh yeah, not to forget I love reading reviews too (which author - not that i say I am an author; uhm... better fanfiction writers - doesn't?). **Thanks!  
><strong>


	9. You're Mine

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: ****WraithReaper**, **xXkUmiKoXx**, HaruhiandHikaru , and MelloPocky for reviewing to my story and adding me for fav. and alert.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Nine – You're Mine

Kagome realised what the girls were saying when they said that only the Vice Chair is allowed to go near the Chair. She felt his hot breath as he sucked on the shell of her ear. She tried to tilt her head away from his mouth only to find his tongue travelled to her neck. He kept nipping, licking and sucking it. He smirked when he feel her shudder under his touch.

"_No_…please stop it!" She pleaded him to stop. _'Did he choose for this reason? I don't want this.'_ She bit her bottom lip as she tried not to make any noise.

She couldn't as a moan escape when he left nipple between his thumb and fingers while his other hand caressed her body. He listened to her soft moans as she tried to wriggle free. All her thoughts went down the drain when she felt his hands pressing on bundle of nerves just above her core.

Blood rushed in her veins, the knot in her stomach tighten; there was a strange feeling within her and Kagome didn't what he had done to her body when she moaned. Her heart thumped and she moaned as he continued to work on her body. She left her hand left her breasts and pushed in her mouth. His lips near her ear as he said.

"Listen. **Don't** even think of rejecting me." With his hand prevent her for saying anything Kagome kept panting.

"You only look at me, you only work for me. …You're _mine_." He continued and slid his middle finger into her wet – from his ministration – and tight core. Kagome panted, it was too much for her and she couldn't hold any longer. She bit his fingers and he let go of her.

She dashed away from him. She felt dizzy. Her legs began to totter and she collapsed. Behind her stood her table and she squeezed her eyes together.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes: **Another update. I **plan to finish** this story soon, and concentrate on my other one. Enjoy this chapter everyone. Oh yeah, not to forget I love reading reviews too (which author - not that i say I am an author; uhm... better fanfiction writers - doesn't?). **Thanks!  
><strong>


	10. Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: **vampires4444 , **xXkUmiKoXx**, and Sugar0o for reviewing to my story and adding me for fav. and alert.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Ten – Escape

Kagome squeezed her eyes and waited for the impact but it didn't come. She cracked her eyes open. She saw straight into Itachi-kun's eyes. _'He…saved me?' _One hand grabbed her wrist and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her close to him, he chuckled, amused.

"Did you really thing you can escape me, my little Ka-go-me?" He smirked at her. She didn't answer only stare at him with a slightly frightening look in her eyes.

"I have decided on you. You're chosen as the Queen. Therefore you're mine." He took a strain of her hair and looked at her with his commanding eyes. She stepped away from him and when the door opened by Itachi-kun's cousin; she rushed pass him and run away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Itachi stood at the door and watched her run away. Smirking he chuckled for he know one chosen to be the Queen can hide nowhere in this school.

"It is okay that she escaped?" His cousin asked. Looking in the direction he too has his eyes sat on.

"For now." Itachi commented and added. "She'll know her situation whether she likes it or not."

"She is cute." His cousin said out of blue. Itachi shot his cousin a glare. His cousin, however, only grinned at him.

"She is mine. Touch her and you'll know the consequences." He warned. His cousin raised his hands in defence. Itachi left his cousin but not before he shot him a warning glare.


	11. Cold

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Thanks to: xXkUmiKoXx , WraithReaper , vampires4444 , Sugar0o , **The Lovely Kaykai-sama and GoldenFoxAngel for reviewing to my story and adding to fav and alerts.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
><strong>

Chapter Eleven – Cold

Kagome - desperate to get away - wasn't aware that she was running in the pouring rain. She stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She felt like crying. She didn't know what has driven him to treat her like his poverty. She had wanted to slap him for what he did to her. The look in his eyes had restrained her from doing so.

She continued to run and arrived at home, soaking wet. She knocked; her mother opened the door and Kagome instant fell into her mother's arm, painting hard. She didn't heard what her mother said. She felt her mother touching her forehead. The last few words she heard, before she fainted, were she having fever.


	12. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Twelve – Missing

Sitting in the Conference Room sipping on his tea Itachi was pleased. He got what he wanted. He smirked. He just had to wait for the girl to come to him. As the hours went by the girl didn't appear his patience snapped. He stomped out of the room.

He went to her classroom and interrogated her classmates of her attendance. They stated that she didn't come to school today. Without another word he left and looked for his cousin. He found the person in question sitting in the library reading that book of his.

"Shisui." His cousin looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome is missing."

"Oh yeah," His cousin said uninterested and turned his attention to his book again. "She has fever and is staying at home." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why wasn't I informed?" He greeted through his teeth barely holding the anger he felt towards his cousin. His cousin stopped reading and peeked over his book. Smiling nervously he scratched the back of his neck.

"I…kind of forgot." He growled at his cousin who shrank back in fear.

"I wish to be informed of everything that has to do with Kagome. Is that clear?" He snarled narrowing his eyes. His cousin gulped and nodded franticly. Satisfied Itachi turned, slammed the door behind him and left.


	13. Home Visit

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Idea:** Based off a Manga called 'A Boy's Sweet Love'. Thanks to The Lovely Kaykai-sama.

**Thanks to:** **Sugar0o **, KingslyKnight , **xXkUmiKoXx** , **WraithReaper**, vampires4444 and darksilvercloud for reviewing to my story and adding it to favs and alerts. Thanks very much! :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Thirteen – Home Visit

"Stop here." Itachi ordered and the car stopped. Stepping out the car, he walked towards to house of the Higurashi. He stood in front of the door, racing a hand ready to knock but a boy rushed out the door interrupting him. Stepping aside, Itachi avoided being knocked over.

"Bye mom! I'll be home at 5pm." He said and disappeared. The boy didn't notice Itachi standing there neither did the woman.

"Be careful," called the woman after the boy. Before she turned away, Itachi coughed to get her attention. The woman looked at him surprised.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I came to see Kagome."

"And who might you be?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and a …friend of Kagome." She stared at him for a long moment before smiling at him and invited him into the house. He slipped off his shoes and followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Kagome is in her room. Why don't you go to her while I'm preparing tea for us? I'm sure she'll be happy to see a friend." The woman said, her back facing him. Itachi thanked her and headed to Kagome's room.

Opening the door to her room he saw Kagome. Her face was red. On her forehead was a moist cloth to help her to reduce her high temperature. Her hard breathing disturbed him. Seeing her like that he felt a wave of guilt washed over him.


	14. Care

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

**Idea:** Based off a Manga called 'A Boy's Sweet Love'.

**Thanks to all the wonderfull people who stopped by and leave me a review. I really, _really _appreciate it_.  
><em>**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Fourteen – Care

Itachi walked towards Kagome until he stood next to her bed. Kneeing down, he caressed her cheek and was surprised that she leaned into his touch. He was one who had her run in the rain. He was the cause for her fever. Seeing her like this made him want to protect her from all harm. She seemed so fragile and yet he couldn't deny she was strong in her own way.

Taking the moist cloth away, he checked her temperature. He narrowed his eyes as he felt how hot she was. Her temperature needed to cool down and he would see to that. He left the room and went to look for Kagome's mother.

"Ms Higurashi, I need a bowl of water." He said when entering the kitchen. The woman turned and warmly smiled at him, pointing at the table with the bowl of water he required.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notes:** A short distraction from studying for the exams. *scratching the back of my neck* Have fun.^^


	15. Connection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Fifteen – Connection

Ms Higurashi smiled when she heard the boy leaving the kitchen and walked to Kagome's room. She knew who he was, after all his mother was her best friend. Done with the tea, she prepared a bowl of water to clean the moist cloth on her little girl's forehead. Standing in front of the room, she was greeted with the sight of the boy caressing her daughter's cheek gently. Instead of stepping in, she returned quietly to the kitchen.

Delighted with the boy's care she could not wait to tell her friend. The boy used to hang with her sweet little girl. She and her friend had always wished for the two of them to marry. Their children interact really well and they hoped their wish would be grant.

Unfortunately, her girl forgot about the boy after the car accident. Her daughter was gloomy with her environment and Miyu and her husband decided to move away. Her daughter was only six at that time. Both she and her friend were really disappointed and sad at how things went. However, they hoped fate would smile at them.

When they moved back to this town, her hope awoke as her daughter decided to attend the school – the Shikon no Konoha – where she met her husband and more importantly, where the son of her friend was. She wondered if the boy remembers her sweet girl.


	16. Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness.

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/

Chapter Sixteen – Surprise

"How are you feeling, dear?"

Kagome sat, leaning against the wall when her mother came in. She did not know how long she has been out. She did not even remember how she got home. The only thing she remembered was her running through the streets. As she tried to remember, her headache only worsened.

"I'm fine, mom." She pushed away her blanket and stood up.

"I'm glad-" Her mother stopped. "What do you think are you doing, young lady?"

"I'm preparing for school." Kagome answered as if it was obviously.

She was aware of her mother's eyes watching her. After five minutes, she heard her mother sighed. Kagome smiled softly to herself. She knew her mother would understand. She nodded in understanding when her mother told her to be careful. After clotting in her new school uniform, she took her school bag and walked down.

She was putting on her shoes as her mother came with two bento.

"Mama, I only need one," she said.

"The second is not for you, but your friend." Her mother told her and handed her the two bento. "Itachi Uchiha."

\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/\-\-\-/-/-/ \-\-\-/-/-/


	17. Distress

**Disclaimer & Warning:** see 1st chapter.

**Idea: **Based on a Manga called**_** 'Shounen wa Amaku Aisu'**_**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Seventeen – Distress

Her mother had shocked her, when she said the bento was meant for _Itachi_. There was _no_ need to thank him, when _he_ was the cause for her distress! She blamed him for her cold. Her mother had told her, that he had taken care of her. He had visited her during her cold. While she did not want to believe it, she had no choice but to accept it. Her mother had no reason to lie to her.

She sighed. As she continued walking to her school, she kept thinking how to give him the bento, when all she wanted was to hide from him.

She could leave the bento on his desk with a small note, but she had no idea where his classroom was. The other option was to give the bento to his cousin, but said cousin rarely left his side. She did not dare to ask the other girls. She frowned.

So she was left with no other option. She had to give him the bento _herself_. She sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Arriving at school, she froze at the scene before her.

"Why?" Kagome stood, puzzled as the students bowed to her – even the older students. She didn't understand it. Why would they bow to her – a junior?

"Good morning Higurashi-sama," a girl with glasses and long brown hair said, still bowing to her. Several students did the same.

"Please everyone…stop… I…" Kagome didn't know what to say. She had no idea what to do. This was the first someone actually treated her like this; She did not like the attention she was getting. She was just an ordinary girl, special treatment was not needed.

"Would you like me to take you to the classroom?" The girl continued, ignoring what she just said. With a swift movement, the girl took her bag off her hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews. I enjoy reading them a lot! an anonymous reviewer 'Flame' said that this is similiar to something called genltemen's alliance. I am not what he/she meant by that. But this story is based on the Manga _'Shounen wa Amaku Aisu'_ - as the first chapter shows!^^


	18. The VIP Room

**Disclaimer & Warning:** see 1st chapter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Eighteen – The VIP Room

"Wait, this is not the way to my classroom," she told the girl as they walked.

"Yes, it _is_ this way," insisted the girl. Kagome was about to deny but the girl suddenly stopped.

"Here we are," she said and pointed at the massive looking door. "From now on, this VIP Room will be your classroom." Kagome's eyes widened. _'What?'_

"VIP Room? What is that?" Sweating a little bit, she asked the senior. She had never heard of it before. There was no information about a so called VIP Room on the website of this school.

"This is the Room," a too familiar voice said, approaching them. Kagome turned to the voice. "That exists for the Chair and his Queen only." It was Itachi Uchiha with his cousin, who stood slightly behind him. He looked straight in her eyes.

"This will be your room from now on, Kagome." He told her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her hands trembled and she clenched her fists to stop the trembling. _'You have to be kidding! There's even a room like that…!'_

He cleared the distance between and then he grabbed her chin, tilting her head and forced her to look at him properly.

"I've already told you," he began and lowered his head, his lips brushing hers. "That _I_ am _your destiny_." Taking advantage of her shock, he captured her lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Everyone, THANK YOU SO~ MUCH for your reviews. They brighten my day!^^ I can't thank you guys enough.^^ Please enjoy this little chapter.^^


End file.
